War
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: PG-13, just in case. part 4 of 4. Yay, it's finished! Please rr.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. MGM and the Sci-fi Channel do. Also names and references to Mutant X belong to Tribune, Fireworks, and Marvel. This is for fun, not for profit. I am making NO money out of this. I just needed to satisfy my muse!

(A/N: This is somewhere in season 4. The pairing is Daniel/Trisana if you haven't figured it out by the end of this story. This one is a sequel to "Trisana's Memories")

"An Amazon's War"

Ch.1

****

(Hammond's Office, SGC)

7 ½ months later

"I wanted an update on things, Tris," General Hammond said.

"I'm fine, sir. Everything's right on schedule," she said.

"You'll have a month and a half of nothing to do. How will you survive?" he smiled.

"I'll think of something, sir," she said thoughtfully. "I found a spell and I've been meaning to try it out. Now that I have the Scrying thing down, I'll be able to work on that."

"Have you seen anything we should be worried about?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, sir," Tris said. "So far all I've seen is the sex of the twins." she smiled at him. "Don't even try to get that out of me, General."

"Is there anything else?"

"My powers are going to grow stronger soon. I couldn't tell when though. But that's about it," she told him. 

"That'll be all, Tris. You may go if there isn't anything else you would like to tell me," he said. 

Tris shook her head. "I think that's it, sir," she said.

"Then I'll see you in a few months." Hammond said.

"I'll be on the base all day today, though, if . . ."

She stopped suddenly.

"Tris?" the general bolted to the com. "Dr. Fraiser come to my office immediately."

"No," she said. "Wait." Tris put her hand over her belly and moved her palm all around it. "It's nothing life threatening from what I can tell."

"I'm still having you checked over, Trisana," Hammond said as Dr. Fraiser came rushing in.

"What happened?" Janet asked the General.

"I just had something weird happen to me. It wasn't anything bad. It felt like a bit of a power boost," she explained to Janet. "The last time I felt like that was when my other powers showed up." She looked at the two of them. "I assure you this is a magical problem, not a medical one. If I find out it is something medical I will come straight to the infirmary, I promise."

The General nodded. "Sorry for the false alarm, Janet,"

"It's perfectly alright, sir," she smiled. "I was just in the middle of doing paperwork."

"I hate that part of this job," Hammond grinned at her. Janet left, walking briskly back to her office in the infirmary. The General looked back to Tris. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'm positive, General," she said.

Hammond helped her out of the seat and she headed to her office. She started to flip through her grandmother's medical diary. It contains spells and some of her incidences as a mage. Tris has been getting advice from this book on how to take care of a baby that could possibly be magical. 

Tris was so into the book that she didn't even hear Sam knock several times.

"Tris," she said loudly.

Tris snapped out of it and looked up. 

"Sorry to disturb you, Tris. Janet told me what happened. Are you alright?" she said. Sam stepped into the office.

"I wish people would stop asking me that," Tris mumbled. "I'm fine. I am in the middle of seeing what happened. All I know is that there is a connection between my baby and magic. There's something that's supposed to happen during a pregnancy for a mage."

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 2

****

(Tris's office, SGC)

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"It talks about 'the baby and the mother become one'," Tris looked up from the book and looked at Sam. "I have no idea what that means."

Alarms sounded around the base. "Off world transmission Code. Repeat. Off world radio transmission," the technicians' voice rang.

Tris suddenly was encircled with a white light and was carried somewhere in the base. Sam headed for the gate room, puzzled as to where her friend went to. She met the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond there.

"Sir, Tris is gone," Sam said to General Hammond.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Daniel asked.

"She just disappeared," she said.

"Who is the transmission from?" the General asked the technician.

"It's from Lila, sir," he informed them.

She had just 'orbed' into the room. They all looked at Tris. 

"Tris?" the Colonel asked.

"You can explain that to us later," Hammond said. Everyone gave their attention to Lila. "Let's hear it then," he said to the technician.

"Princess Trisana, your people need you," Lila said.

"The Amazons aren't my people, Lila," Tris said coldly. She paused then asked. Tris heard several booms in the background, Along with several explosions. "What do you need?"

"I take it the war isn't doing so well," Jack said.

"We offered our assistance once before, Lila. The Queen turned us down," Sam said.

"I'd like to speak with Rommie, please. Where is she?" Tris asked.

"Queen Andromeda is dead," Lila said soberly. "It is time for you, princess, to join the throne and become queen of the Dragon Amazons,"

Everyone was staring at Trisana again.

She turned to General Hammond. "I have to help these people, sir," she said finally.

"You mean 'we' don't you?" Daniel said.

"No," Tris said flatly. "These Amazons became my responsibility the moment I accepted Princess Shia's Right of Caste when she died." Tris then said to Lila, "We'll get back to you." With that the transmission ended.

"Let's discuss this in the Briefing Room, shall we?" Hammond said.

They all nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Tris, how did you do, whatever you just did?" Jack asked, as they all sat down.

"Well from what my grandmother's journal says: 'the baby and the mother will become one'. So I'm guessing it's the baby's power," Tris tried to explain, tiredly. 

"What power is that?" Daniel asked slowly.

"It has the ability to orb. Transport from one place to another in a speed of light," she answered.

"Great," he said. 

"Why all of a sudden now, though?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe because they're half mage half mortal, it didn't develop the powers until recently," Tris said.

"You said powers. As in plural," Hammond said.

"Well, when I got hurt with the poison arrow my wound healed the next day," she said.

"I thought that is what your Magical Herb Paste is supposed to do, Trisana," Teal'c observed.

"It is but it's supposed to take three days to fully heal the wound," Tris paused. "The twins have developed to heal as well."

"Or one of them has the healing power, and the other twin has the orbing power," Sam said.

Tris nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do about this Amazon war thing, General?" Jack asked.

"I'll be having SG Teams 1, 2, 3, and 4 to help out the Dragons anyway we can," he answered.

"Thank you General," Tris said. "Shall I send a response to Lila?'

"I'll let someone else do that," the general paused. "You won't be going."

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 3

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

Tris hung her mouth opened. "But, sir. . . "

"I'm sorry, Trisana," Hammond said. "You are to go home and enjoy your maternity leave. That's an order.

"Sir," Tris started to argue.

"I would advise you to not argue with the general, Dr. Fox," Teal'c said.

"That's probably a good idea," Jack said.

"Are any of you going to back me up on this?" Tris looked around at her friends.

"You should really start taking it easy, Tris," Daniel said.

"I don't think it's good for the twins to be going off world all of the time," Sam said.

Tris crossed her arms angrily. "I'll be home if anybody wants me," White lights appeared around her again and she disappeared from the SGC.

"This power is going to be fun," Jack said.

"Thank goodness it's only for another month and a half," Daniel said.

"Wait till the twins come. They're gonna be two tough babies to catch," Sam said.

Hammond waited till they were finished discussing what trouble the baby will get into. Once they had finished he said, "SG Teams 1, 2, 3, and 4 will depart at 0300 hours. That gives you guys all morning to get ready. I'll contact Lila. You're dismissed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(The Manor)

"Tris listen to me," Daniel said. "Listen." He managed to make her stop walking away from him to say, "I'm sorry. I know how important helping the Dragon Amazons are to you." She walked into the kitchen and busily started to make some herbal tea. Daniel followed and continued. "Tris, please just stop for a moment."

She turned around and their eyes locked. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Trisana hated fighting with him. This was one of those occasions where they disagreed about anything. Daniel cupped his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"If you know how important this is to me, than why don't you just let me come with you?" Tris asked once she calmed down.

"Tris, if General Hammond didn't give you orders, you probably could get away with coming. But, the fact that he did give you orders to stay here and rest. You have no choice but to stay," Daniel said softly.

"SG-1 has not followed orders before to save earth countless times. Why can't I do the same now to save the Amazons from being slaughtered?" she asked.

"Because none of us was pregnant with a pair of twins when any of us did,"

"But, that's an advantage to us," she looked at him. "I'm not planning on fighting the war, Daniel. I plan on stopping it."

"Tris . . ."

"Daniel . . ."

"You're being irrational,"

"And you're being over protective. I'm not a child, Daniel," she said.

"Yes, I know. But, you're caring two of ours," he said.

"I'm doing this with or without the SGC's help," she said stubbornly. "I wish it was with." With that she orbed to the Gate Room.

"Damn it, Tris!" Daniel quickly locked up the manor and drove quickly to the SGC.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. MGM and the Sci-fi Channel do. This is for fun, not for profit. I am making NO money out of this. I just needed to satisfy my muse!

(A/N: This is somewhere in season 4. The pairing is Daniel/Trisana if you haven't figured it out by the end of this story. This one is a sequel to "Power Boost")

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 1

****

(SGC, Gate Room)

SG Teams 1, 2, 3 and 4 were ready for the signal from General Hammond for them to embark on the planet. Daniel came running into the Embarkation Room, gasping for breath. 

"Whoa, take it easy Danny! Big breaths. That's it," Jack said. "What's up with our resident witch?"

"Mage," Samantha corrected him.

"Whatever, Carter. It's all the same to me," The Colonel said.

"Tris . . .?" he gasped.

"Went through the Stargate before we could even blink," Sam said.

"Hey, Dr. Jackson. Your fiancé is pretty fast for a pregnant woman," a member of SG-3 said.

"So, I've noticed," Daniel said.

"SG Teams you have a go," Hammond's voice echoed in the Gate Room. "Good luck."

SG-1 ran through the Stargate while the other Teams went through lazily.

****

(PX5-369)

Trisana could hear her name being called from a distance. She orbed quickly to the Dragon Amazon Village.

"Queen Trisana," the Amazons greeted her. Relief was in their voices.

"Oh, here we go," Tris whispered. "Where is Lila?' she asked one of the Dragons.

"She is in the Command Hut, your Highness," the Amazon told her, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thank you," Tris said, and headed toward the hut. She walked inside. "Lila."

Lila had been looking at a map closely. She looked up once she heard her name. Her face looked dirty and pail. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in several days. She smiled with relief at the site if Tris.

Tris smiled back and said, "I thought you might need some help,"

"I do tremendously," Lila paused and looked at Tris. "You shouldn't be here in a place like this in your condition."

"My friends and fiancé told me that. I didn't listen," she said.

"You should have," Lila said sternly.

"But, I didn't and now I'm here. So, what's the latest info?"

There was an explosion followed by a few gun shots. The SG Teams were traveling faster now that they knew the terrain pretty well.

"Our army is barely putting a dent in the War Amazons. They're more powerful than they've ever been. They somehow have access to Goa'uld Technology," she explained.

"Well, you're using the zat guns we gave you, right?" Tris asked.

"Yes, but they're not working very effectively," she said.

"Great," Tris said. "Well, aren't you lucky I came then? With my powers it should be easy to stop this war."

"Stop it?" Lila said. "Are you sure that's wise, your Majesty?"

"Positive," she said. "And would you stop calling me that, please?"

An Amazon warrior burst open. "I'm sorry, Queen Trisana. But, several men have arrived in the village. Two of them are insisting to speak with you. I told them you're busy. Nevertheless, they still would like to speak with you.'

"Alright, show them in; then leave us," Tris turned to Lila. "Lila, you go to bed. I want you rested," Lila hesitated. "I'll put my force field around the village if it makes you feel better." Tris said. She nodded and left.

Just as Lila did so, Jack and Daniel came bursting in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack said angrily.

"I'm saving these people. What does it look like, Jack?" Tris said coolly, now sitting down and looking at the map in front of her.

"How are you going to do that?" Daniel said, calmly.

"My powers of course," she said semi-cheerfully. Tris got up and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back. There's something I must do first before you lecture me." She exited the hut and went over to SG-2. Daniel and Jack followed. "I need enough medium sized rocks to circle this village. Make sure they're smooth."

SG-2 looked at Jack. He nodded and they left. "Come on boys," the leader, Lt. Pierce, ordered.

"It's a bit of a bad time to start a rock collection, isn't it?" Daniel asked, as Sam and Teal'c headed their way.

"I'll explain inside," Tris guided them back inside the hut. Once they were inside she said "I need those rocks for a magical force field."

"A magical force field?" Sam asked.

"And you're just telling us about this trick now?" Jack asked, getting a bit irritated.

"I didn't know about it until a few months ago. I've been working on the spell," she explained calmly. "So are you going to lecture me or not?"

"We're not here to lecture you or to bring you back right away," Sam said.

"We are, in fact, here to help," Teal'c said.

"Well, thank you," she sat down and gestured her friends to do the same. They sat. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 2

****

(PX5-368, the Dragon Amazon Village)

An hour and a half later SG-2 came back with the perfect sized rocks in a huge leather bag. Tris spelled each one, then had SG Teams 3 and 4 place them around the village. 

"Let's check out the hospital while we wait," she said the SG-1 and SG-2. 

They followed her into another hut. Larger than the other huts they've been in. They looked around. There seemed to be more patients then the four doctors can handle.

Tris turned to SG-2 and ordered, "Alright, I need you to go back through the Stargate and get a few medical teams here right away. Hurry, but be careful. The war Amazons has Goa'uld technology now," She beckoned the doctors to her and said to them and her friends, "Let's separate the wounded into two groups. The ones who can be saved we'll put over on the right hand side of the hut," Tris pointed in the proper direction. "And the ones we can't we'll put on the left," she pointed. "Let's get to it."

By the time they had finished sorting out the wounded; SG Teams 3 and 4 had come back. Tris, followed by SG-1, walked outside. She put on her spelled sun glasses and looked up. The magic was very bright and it covered the entire village.

"Good, now this place is properly protected," she took off the glasses and tucked them into her pocket. She turned to her friends and said, "While we wait for them to come back with Dr. Fraiser we should have a look at the army as well as the zat guns. Lila says they're not as effective as they used to be. Teal'c and Sam you should see why. It's that way." she pointed them in the right direction, and they left. 

"Are you going to tell us your plain about ending this blood bath?" Daniel asked.

"What plain?" Tris grinned.

"You don't have one?" Jack asked. "Oh for cryin' out loud, Tris!"

"How are you going to end this war, then?" a member from SG-4 asked.

"I'm gonna give the Queen an ultimatum," she lead the way back to the main battle hut. "If they don't surrender, we'll destroy the Stargate. It seems that's what we're fighting for. The two tribes are the closest to the Stargate."

"How did you . . .? Never mind, I think I know how," Daniel asked.

"Where'd Lila go?" Jack asked.

"I sent her to bed. She looked like she hadn't slept in several days," she said, bending down over the pieces of parchments that lay on the desk." According to these numbers it's a pretty close call. We have only a couple of people less then of the War Amazons."

"Or at least they used to have more warriors than us," Daniel grinned.

"Exactly," Tris smiled. She turned to Jack "So, Mr. Positive, what are our odds?" 

He walked over to the desk and took the parchment. Jack looked at it for a moment, and then said, "We'll pulverize 'em!" 

"I wouldn't give her any ideas, Jack," Daniel teased.

Tris whacked Daniel playfully. He kissed her cheek.

"Are you guys gonna get all lovey dovey on me? 'Cause if you are, I can always leave," Jack said. "I think I'll leave anyway." And he left.

Daniel walked over to a window. "The sun is setting," he said.

"Good. Hopefully Janet and the Medical teams will arrive before nightfall," Tris said, yawning.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," he said.

Tris yawned again. "I think you're right."

Daniel helped Tris up from the chair and walked with her to the Queens Room. 

"Let me know when Dr. Fraiser and her teams arrive," she said to him.

"Of course," he kissed her passionately. "Now go to sleep."

"That I can do," she smiled and returned the kiss.

Trisana climbed into the bed as Daniel closed the door. Within minutes she fell asleep.

To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch6

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 3

****

(The Amazon Planet)

Several hours later, Lila and Trisana woke up, fully rested. They ate quickly and then got busy. Lila went to the army and gave them new instructions for a new battle. Tris went to the armory where Major Carter., Teal'c and Colonel O' Neil were.

"What do ya got, Sam?" Tris asked.

Sam looked up from her work, and then got up to meet Tris. "As far as we can tell, nothing is wrong with the zat guns,"

"They still pack one hell of a shock, if ya know what I mean?" Jack said.

Trisana nodded. "Um, yeah, about those. I think I solved that problem. Lila told me that they're just not used to projectile weapons, apparently,"

"Well, it would have been nice if she could have told you earlier," Sam said under her breath.

"I know," Tris said. "Thank you for trying, anyway."

"We are glad to be of service, Trisana Fox," Teal'c said.

"Thank you," she said.

"It still would have been nice is she told us before we started on this little project," Jack said.

Sam and Tris grinned. Daniel stepped into the weaponry. He walked over to Tris.

"Janet and her medical team have arrived," he said.

"Alright," she said. "Thanks Honey."

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked, as Tris started to walk away.

She turned around and faced them, "Get some sleep. As soon as my warriors come back tonight I want you, Teal'c and the Colonel to start teaching these people how to aim a zat gun," she said.

"What, again?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I want them to get so used to using them, they'll dream about it," Tris said. She turned to Daniel, "Come on, and let's see if Janet needs some help."

The two left quickly and then entered the hospital hut, which was placed next to the armory. Dr. Fraiser and her people were busily running around the hut. She finally stopped for a moment and glanced up at Daniel and Trisana. The light from the morning sun filtered through the huts windows. 

"Dr. Jackson, Tris, I see why you sent for my help," Dr. Fraiser said, looking around the room. "There's a lot to do here," 

"Thank you for coming. There was no way, I would be able to play doctor and queen," Tris said.

"I don't know you were doing pretty well. Taking charge so quickly," Daniel smiled.

"You're a natural leader, Tris," Janet said.

"Thank you," Tris said. "Well we came to see if you needed any help setting up. But, I see you've everything handled." she glanced around the hut.

"Yes, I've got everything under control. You just go and take care of this war," Dr. Fraiser shooed Daniel and Tris out of the hut.

"K, now what?" Daniel asked.

"You, go ahead and get some sleep or eat. I'm gonna meditate for a while. I'm gonna need all of my magic for this," Tris said.

"Okay,"

Daniel gave her a kiss and the two went their separate ways. Tris put up her magical barrier to keep her magic from pouring out all over the planet. By the time she had finished, she felt hungry again. She went to eat some breakfast (again) and talked to Sam, Teal'c and Jack about their first teaching lessons.

"They're terrible," Jack said.

"They can't be that bad. Could they?" Tris asked, looking at Sam.

"I'm afraid so," the Major answered.

"Tris, can I _please_ do something else?" Jack asked desperately. "Teal'c and Sam have everything under control."

Jack gave Tris his puppy dog face.

"Colonel, you know I can't say 'no' now," she said.

"I believe that is why O' Neil is making that face, Trisana Fox," Teal'c inquired.

"Alright!" Tris said. Jack stopped and smiled. "I need you to help me with something else anyways."

Jack stopped smiling. "I don't even _want_ to ask."

"I think you'll like what I have in mind, Sir," she grinned. "But first, I want the three of you to get some sleep. Tonight I'm going to put my plain into action."

"What plan is that?" Jack asked.

"You'll see," Tris said with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.  


To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 4

****

(The Dragon Amazon Village)

As the 4 SG Teams rested Tris went to go see how Dr. Fraiser was doing.

"Well, I've managed to take care of all of them. Even the ones you thought weren't going to make it," Janet told Tris. 

"Thanks, I'm gonna need all the warriors I can get. In case my plan doesn't work I'm gonna need them for plan B," she said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something," Tris said slowly then said "How is Hammond? Is he really mad for undermining his order?"

"To tell you the truth: he wasn't as angry as I thought he would be," Dr. Fraiser told her.

"Really?" she asked. "You know, General Hammond isn't such a bad guy after all." 

Janet smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'll keep you posted." 

Tris nodded and left as Dr. Fraiser walked off to help an injured Amazon. Tris went to talk to Jack about the final plans for plan A.

"Okay, let me get something straight," Jack said. "You're going to orb into the War Amazons camp and give the Queen the ultimatum, right?"

"Right," Tris nodded.

"While you're having a nice little chat with the queen, I'm going to be . . . ?"

"You're going to be ready with the C-4 that I had SG-3 plant around the enemies camp. Just in case the queen doesn't like our conversation. I also want you to use a staff weapon to signal our" Jack looked at her. " . . . my army to attack the War Amazons," Tris explained.

"Nice plan," Jack said, mildly.

"Thank you," Tris paused. "You ready to do this?"

"What? Now?" Jack blinked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Let's go," he said.

Colonel O' Neill quickly grabbed Teal'c's staff weapon. Trisana put her hand out. He took it reluctantly. They suddenly vanished around a familiar white light.

Tris and Jack orbed behind a bush at the War Amazons village. Jack swayed a little bit in his spot.

"It'll warn off in a minute, Colonel," she told him. "It takes some getting used to."

He nodded.

"Okay, The device to blow up the C-4 is buried behind that tree," she pointed across the way. "It doesn't look like they've found it yet," she looked beside her, at jack. "See you in a few." she orbed out and into the tent where the Queen was.

To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch8

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 5

****

(The War Amazon Village, Main Hut)

Trisana orbed into the main hut, where the queen sat at the desk, looking down at a map.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" she said.

The War Amazon Queen looked up. 

"How did you get in here!" she gasped.

"I have my ways," Tris shrugged. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about,"

"I think there is," she said. "I sense that you're scared. That's good."

"How dare you!" she screeched.

The Amazon grabbed a knife that was on the table beside a map and threw it at her. Tris used her Telekinesis to throw the knife away. It landed in one of the wooden poles that held the tent up.

"What are you?" The Queen asked.

"I am many things,"

"Care to elaborate on that. The War Amazons might be the Dragon Amazons ally," Tris looked at her. "You are obviously very powerful."

"Okay, I'm a mage that has many powers; a healer and a warrior; a mother and wife to be; and the Dragon Amazon's new queen," she told her. "Now about this war. I want it to end now."

"What is my tribe going to gain from ending this war?" The queen asked.

"What are you gaining by being in this war?" Tris said. "It seems to me all you're doing is loosing supplies and resources."

The queen and Tris looked at one another tensely. Trisana could tell that the queen was thinking about it.

"We are the War Amazons. We do not need a reason for any war," was all the queen could say.

Oh, you are so lying," Tris said. "Who gave you the Goa'uld weapons, then"Apophis gave them to us in exchange for several hosts,"

Tris shook her head. "That guy just doesn't know when to stay dead."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind," Tris said. "So, let's end this war, huh?"

"We do not wish to end any wars," The queen's voice went weird. Suddenly her eyes flashed white.

"Which low life Goa'uld are you?" 

"I am Ares: God of War. Now bow before your god!"

"Um, I don't think so,"

Tris lifted her hand, making Ares fly upward. The Goa'uld floated in the air. 

"Funny, I always thought Ares was a man," Tris said. 

"That was the gender of my previous host," Ares said.

"Ah, I see," she said. "So, this gig is the closest thing to a System Lord you could get, huh?"

"And if it is?"

"Well, then this little conversation we're having is going to end abruptly," Tris told the Goa'uld.

"You lie. You're too weak to kill a god," Ares told Tris. There was a sense of terror in her voice.

"True. But, you're not a god. Just a false god. And a terrible one at that," Tris grinned.

The Goa'uld eyes glowed in anger. Tris slipped Ares' Ribbon Device off using her Telekinesis. The Device flew across the room and Tris caught it. She tossed it on the ground, formed some lightning in her hand, threw that at the Device and watched it malfunction. Tris then got out her zat and shot Ares. She fell to the floor, quivering in pain.

"I'm really sick and tired of the Goa'ulds," she shot Ares again. Then she shot Ares again and watched the dead body disintegrate.

Tris put her zat gun away and orbed to where Jack was hiding.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jack asked.

"I killed her. She was a Goa'uld," 

She swayed a little bit in her placed. Tris grabbed jack's shoulder to keep her from falling over.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go," she orbed themselves back to the Dragon Amazon village. 

To be continued . . . 


	9. Ch9

"An Amazon's War"

Ch. 6

****

(The Dragon Amazon Village)

Trisana stood in the middle of the village. Every Amazon had surrounded her, listening to what their Queen had to say.

"The War Amazon's Queen, Ares, was a Goa'uld. But was easily defeated," Tris was saying.

Everyone cheered. 

"That's my favorite witch!" Jack shouted.

Tris smiled broadly. She then glanced over to Daniel, who mouthed 'I love you'. Which she mouthed back before continuing:

"I would like for the Dragons to offer the War Amazons to help in cleaning up the mess that the war caused. I ask that Lila would start making negotiations with the War Princess. As I am making Lila your new queen,"

They were a few 'awes' from the audience.

"Only until you return, Tris," Lila said who was standing next to Tris.

Tris nodded.

"Tonight is for celebration!" Tris said. "Let's eat and dance."

The crowed cheered again in agreement. Lila went to make the necessary arrangements to start the party while Tris went to her friends.

As soon as she arrived with her friends, her water had broke and had her first contraction. Tris feel to the floor. Daniel and Jack caught her in time before she could completely hit the ground.

"She just went into labor," Daniel said.

"Teal'c, have Fraiser get a bed ready for Tris. Tell her she's in labor. Carter go radio General Hammond. Tell him the war is over, but, we're gonna wait till Tris gives birth here before we leave," Jack told them. they nodded and left. "Okay, let's get her comfortable."

****

(SGC, Embarkation Room)

SG Teams 1, 2, and 3, Janet and her medical team stepped through the gate. Daniel was carrying two baby girls. Both held in a sling of their own. The Twin girls had their mother's auburn hair and their fathers beautiful blue eyes. 

Behind SG-1 and 2 two medical personnel carried Tris on a stretcher, asleep. Tris was exhausted after fighting Ares and giving birth to twins.

General Hammond looked from the Control Room. He looked concerned when he saw Tris. The Stargate disengaged as Hammond meet everyone in the 'gate room.

"Is she going to be alright, Doctor?" he asked Janet.

"She's going to be fine, sir," she told him as the stretcher went by. "Tris is going to be weak for a couple of days."

He nodded and she left with the medical team and SG teams 2 and 3.

"Congratulations, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said to Daniel.

"Thank you, sir," Daniel grinned and looked down at each of them."

"What are their names?" he asked.

"The one on the right is Hope and the one on the left is Faith," Daniel introduced them.

"They're beautiful," Sam said.

"Yeah, I bet they're going to be as smart as hell, too," Jack said.

"Uh, do you guys mind taking one of them, please," Daniel said. "They're getting heavy.

"Sure," Sam took Hope automatically.

"We'll have a Debriefing as soon as you're all ready," Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir," 

They all nodded and left slowly for the showers. 

The End!

(Yes, it is finally over!!


End file.
